


World Enough And Time

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine yourself with a hot-line to God<br/>(or even just a connection to the random<br/>neural sparks that connected to make you <i>you,</i><br/>if that's where your belief system leads).</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Enough And Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahaliem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaliem/gifts).



> posted 2/3/2008.This is a poem I wrote for [](http://mahaliem.livejournal.com/profile)[**mahaliem**](http://mahaliem.livejournal.com/) for Sweet Charity. Since today's [](http://14valentines.livejournal.com/profile)[**14valentines**](http://14valentines.livejournal.com/) theme is [health](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/101631.html), it seemed appropriate. I post it in honor of my amazing sister in-law, who lost her three decades long fight with breast and bone cancer in June of 2007

_World Enough, and Time_

Imagine yourself with a hot-line to God  
(or even just a connection to the random  
neural sparks that connected to make you _you,_  
if that's where your belief system leads).

What would you say  
once you'd captured Divine attention?  
What words would you use to  
ask bargain convince demand  
the Deity to listen?

You might plead your case  
with the force of oratory  
only seen in courtrooms and cathedrals  
or cajole sweetly  
like a child vying for a later bedtime  
or a parent trying to ease that child into sleep.

What would be enough of a gift?  
A year free of worry?  
A month full of energy?  
A day with out pain?  
An hour of clarity?

How many years months weeks  
would it take to feel as if  
prayers had indeed been answered?

And what if the Response was positive  
a number beyond what you had been told  
was impossible  
days uncounted would be yours  
but hard days, trying days,  
the kind you long to be over,  
How would that be an answer?

No matter if we use it wisely  
play when playful  
create when the Creative spirit moves us  
or squander it over petty squabbles  
freeze in fear  
and waste it in worry.  
In the grand scheme of things  
We never feel like a lifetime  
is enough.

The trick, I think, may be  
to focus on the moments  
the ones that spark for us  
brighten our lives  
beyond the measure of time.

Think of them like bookmarks  
in the difficult read of our lives,  
dividing lines  
between light and darkness.

God's (or Nature's) gift for us  
is given unasked, and often unappreciated:

The new hope that comes  
with the promise of dawn  
and the night's rest that follows  
day's slide into twilight.

Every day that passes,  
even in a life of pain  
we are given this anew:  
Tomorrow might be better,  
(wherever our tomorrow may be spent)  
Today may not have been as bad as we thought  
(and even if it was, it's over.)

It is not a gift to take lightly.  
Hope really can spring eternal  
when one is thankful for the moments  
as well as the whole of one's life.


End file.
